Re Arachne
by NerDeath
Summary: A girl who was in friendly relationships with spiders when she was human, died at young age. Now she is reborn as spider. Will she evolve in something powerfull or will she die like any other insect. Re Monster AU. Progressive to powerfull OC. Rater M WAITING FOR REWRITE[Abandoned, New Version is on profile]
1. Chapter 1 A girl beneloved by spiders

**Hello, BEFORE you say something about, 'why don't you continue previous story' let me explain.**

 **THIS story is my experiment one. I will write it, and YOU will tell me if my English is better. So there will be NO Beta Reader here.**

 **If you want complain, then deal with it, I don't care. Now if everything is clear let's start with story. If not write in review section and I will try answer you my best.**

 **Chapter 1.**

 **First Pov.**

Life is really crazy. Nothing will come to you by it self. Life will stab you, kill you, murder you, you will lose money because of life. You will ose even mind. It will even scare shit out of you and will laugh at you right in the face. I know this. How? Because Life fuck me almost through all my life.

When I was 5 my parents, left me in an orphanage. I didn't know why, women who was running it, never told me. At orphanage, my stay wasn't fun at all. Almost everyone were much older than me. 15, 18 years old guys and girls, who couldn't go and start working for money.

Two years later orphanage was close, and I was force to leave on the street. After one week of wandering around I found old, abandon house far from city and close to forest. I live there for quite sometime. But I was happy, if you could say that. My only company was insect and spiders. Especially spiders. At first, I was scary of them. But then I get use to them.

For almost 5 years I live, eat, sleep with them in that house. The forest was one of the few things that helped me. You probably ask yourself how. Well, it was forest with few trees that gave edible fruits. I found one apple-tree and few pear tree. But after few weeks I found out that, this forest belong to someone.

The family who own it, didn't notice my existence. Not that it bothers me. I sometimes even steal cloths from them. They never notice. Sometimes I even walked to city to see how it's. People were working, walking, smiling. I was looking at this with emotional face, but I as angry inside.

To see people happy, with family, with friends. It was so sweet picture that makes me vomit. They ignorance was so big as they ego. But I couldn't blame them, they didn't know about me, and even if they did, they wouldn't probably care.

I then took few deep breaths and walked away. My cloths were dirty, ragged. My hair were in mess. But I didn't care. I leave city after I stole few things, like food or bottles of water. I take my way to my house. When I get back I walked to old bedroom and go to sleep. I thought it was good day, but the day was not over yet.

I late night I heard strange sounds. I get back and start concentrate at noises. The foot steps. I walked to window and saw few old, drunken men walking in direction of my house. I didn't have anything, except small knife. I took it and hid in the my sleeve. Soon I hear how doors were destroyed. I looked in direction of sound and felt how cold sweat was running down my face. I start hearing they mumbling. I couldn't understand much, they were drunk as fuck.

Soon they enter the saloon. With totter walk they enter the salon. I hid behind the wall. My hands were shaking. My breath was rapid and hearth was beating at full speed. I heard them talking.

"Heyyyy...*hic* ids plleaty hoose. Mayby wieee coultd staii heare."-one mumble. They were really drunk, almost smashed. I didn't care about what they were talking. Why don't they just leave my house.. I start slowly crawling near wall to move away, but I hit something. I could only stop breathing, when I heard they were coming this way.

When they find me, I could see their faces. Drunken, dirty, red, tired faces. There were three of them. And I was alone. One said something to other. I didn't heard a word. I was too scared. I only heard them giggling and then pain in head.

I think there is no need for talking. You can guess. I was raped, by three old, drunken fuckers. When I woke up, I only saw my body in bruises, scars which were bleeding, semen, without cloths. I couldn't move, my whole body wasn't listening to me. My eyes were lifeless. I just wishes to die.

Then something, small and black took my attention. A small spider was walking to me. I could only watching as he is getting closer. He crawl at my arm and my stomach. He looked at me like he was waiting for something. I didn't know, what he want. But I want to end this all. My life wasn't good, always by my self, always suffering. Death will be good now. I looked at spider and could only mutter.

"Kill...me."-it was barely whisper. But i think he understood, what i said. Soon I saw how spiders were coming from every hole around me. There was hundreds of them. They were coming to me. They start crawling on me. Soon I was cover with them. Soon a hundreds small stings I felt around the body. I smile. It was time for me to die. Better that way.

A burning feeling run through my body. Everything start to feel like I got fire in my veins. My muscles tensed. I felt like to vomit but it was just feeling. Soon I couldn't feel anything in my arms and legs. I couldn't feel them. They were numbed. Paralyzed. But I try stay calm. Even if I want to die, there is always thought to don't surrender to death. To live. I was now fighting with that thought.

I felt how this burning sensation went near my hearth. Soon, everything will be over. Pain will go away, troubles will go away. Maybe after death, it will be a place, where everything will be better. My eyes start getting heavier and heavier. I saw how spiders start to cover me in web. I smile. At least, to very end I would help someone, even if this will be them. Now, if you look at the past, these spiders were with me from the very beginning. From the very moment I start living here.

Maybe they are my family. Maybe I wasn't alone, after all. I doesn't matter. My hearth start beating, slower and slower. My vision was getting more and more blurred. I close my eyes and mutter.

"I wish I was spider."-these words came without sound from my mouth. Not that I was sure of it. Soon I didn't felt anything. No cold, no warm. Everything was over.

In a few weeks police probably will find big cocoon, with a dead body of girl inside.

 **Somewhere, unknown place and time**

I felt warm, but at the same time I felt cold. I was somewhere. But I couldn't open my eyes, nor move my body. It's look's like I'm trapped somewhere. Some kind of room, I couldn't tell. But even if I'm close why I feel that I'm protected. Like nothing will happen to me. I didn't understand that. But I feel tired. Why? Why I feel so tired? I try don't fall asleep but in the end I fall asleep.

 **Sometimes later, Unknown place and time**

I felt something. Someone was touching me. Not directly. Something touch me through wall. I couldn't tell what was that, but I could feel warm coming from it. Like I was touched by mother. Something similar like that. But it wasn't hand. It was spiky, but didn't have ill will. I still couldn't open my eyes. How much time I spend here. Hours, days, months. I didn't know. But again I felt tired. Why? I didn't do anything, to feel tired. But I couldn't think. I felt asleep again.

 **Again sometimes later**

I felt someone was moving my cell, or something I was in. It wasn't brutal, violent. I was carrying like someone important. I didn't know how long I was carried away before we stopped. I felt someone was looking at me. A wall which was cover me, didn't hide me. Soon I felt like something was placed next to me. What was that I didn't know. Maybe I didn't die. Maybe someone found me and now I'm transported somewhere. But where. I felt tired. Need rest.

 **Again sometimes later**

I felt hungry. I need something to eat. My stomach was empty. I need something. Meat. My mind tell me do eat meat. Something fresh. Like something killed few second ago. Just to give him eat. But I banished those thoughts. Why my mind thought about eating fresh meat. I felt like my mouth try to open but couldn't. I wanna get out of here and eat something. I try to move but I couldn't. I couldn't see why I couldn't move. Hungry exhausted me. Need rest.

 **Again sometimes later(Sorry for this but I can't help XD)**

I open my eyes. It was dark. I could barely see anything. I try to move my head, but without success. I was in something what was gray. What was that. Where Am I. What will happen to me. I felt someone presence. Someone or something came closer to me and touch something I was in. I felt warm, the same I felt previously. Who was that. Who was that, who would make me feel calm and protection. This feeling make me sleepy. I need rest.

 **Some times later**

I open my eyes. I start feeling my legs and arms. I could make small movements. It's feel strange. Like I didn't have one pair of it. And arms move near my face. Why? What happen to me. Did someone experiment on me. I don't wanna.

I start struggle. I need get out of here. But soon I felt presence. I felt someone was touching my cell. Why I felt calm. Why touch of this person calmed me down. Why? So many thoughts were running through my mind. I felt tired. Again. My it's always end like this.

 **Some times later.**

I woke up. I felt much stronger. I didn't notice this for the first time, but now I know. I could move better inside my cell. I felt my legs and arms much better. It's almost natural. But it was obvious. I was human after all. There wasn't much light, but I could see gray wall all around me. I start trying move my hands and legs to push myself. Maybe if I try I could break this wall.

I try push myself out if it. First, second and few another didn't give any results. But I didn't stop. I keep pushing. I felt a burning sensation start appearing in my stomach. I need food. I keep pushing harder and harder. I heard cracking sound. I looked at place where the sound came from. There was a small crack. Seeing this I try push much harder.

After about then pushes a wall break enough I could get out. Slowly getting out I looked around. I was in dark cave. A small amount of light was coming in the surface above, Enough for me to fit in. I looked around and notice ball like things. They were gray in color and where everywhere. And I mean literally everywhere. On walls, near me everywhere. My legs and arms feel numb. Probably because of been close in one of this ball-thing. I finally get out of ball, but because of numbs I felt I didn't hold my self on this egg and fall down.

When I landed I didn't feel any pain, more over it's feel like I fall on something similar like trampoline. I shocked my head and try to stand but then I saw something horrifying. I didn't have legs! No, that's wrong. I have legs, but they weren't humans one. I got three pair of them and they were spider legs. I move my arms but now they were looking like smaller version of spiders legs. **(A/N: She got pattern of gray tarantula. Btw. I'm not big fan of spiders, so this story is also a bit challenge for me.)**

I tried to move but I glued. It wasn't that I couldn't rolled. I notice I fall right in the spider web. And It was really sticky. Then I felt like web was bouncing. Someone or rather something was coming. Something big. I tried get out of the web but it was too hard. Then a REALLY big spider appear.

It was about six time bigger than me. He or she got three pair of red eyes. His abdomen was really big almost half his size. He slowly move forward me. His red eyes were shining in darkness. I was scared. I will die for the second time, not much time passed between each death.

When it was close to me, I could clearly see his mouth, and his two 'arm moving to me. I'm dead, for sure. I closed my eyes and prepare to get eaten. But when he or she touch me I felt warm. The same warm which I felt when I was in the ball or cocoon. I think it's she, so I will talk on it as 'she'. She grab me and put me down on my own legs.

I was surprised. So this spider was now my mother. I didn't know how to respond. To feel happy or feel scared. She then touch my head, almost like it was patting me. I do not know why, but it made me feel happy. Then it's move to rest of cocoons. She walked around it, looking if everything was alright.

Then for some strange reason web start bouncing. It came from above. Me and mother, how I called her now, looked there. I saw fly which was shaking but the more she did, the more tangled up in the net. Mother looked at me and give me sight to catch it. I didn't know why or how, but my body move instinctively. I climbed at web and move to fly. It was almost completely tangled in web.

Hunger made itself known. I couldn't hold my self anymore. Smell, not so good, made that I was even more hungry. From my mouth start leaking saliva. Then I bite fly at it's body. **(A/N When I was writing this scene I even get hungry)** The taste wasn't so good. A fruits I ate when I was human were better. But I was hungry, and this fly was my dish.

 **Ability [Absorption] awaken.**

 **Ability [Life and Death ruling - Divine protection of the Great Death God] awaken.**

 **Ability [Spider net producing] awaken.**

 **Ability [Night Vision] awaken.**

 **Ability [Paralyzing Poison] awaken.**

 **Ability [Walking on different surfaces] awaken.**

 **Ability [Spider language] awaken.**

I was catch off guard. I was so surprised that I forget about fly. I didn't know what to think about it. Did I went insane? Or something else? I didn't think about it much because, my hunger got to know about itself. I finish eating fly and went back to web at bottom. A 'mother went to me and to my surprise I could understand what she is saying.

" **Well, well, well. Looks like you are blessed. I'm happy for you. I hope you become great spider in future. Kill and eat and in near future you will probably level up into something great."** -she said. I was dumbfounded. Level up, blessed. What the hell. I ask her.

" **Level up, blessed? I think I don't understand."** -I said, or rather hissed if someone didn't understand, confused. After that she explain to me everything.

In this world every living bean can level up by eating other species. Like wolf eating deer or goblin eating rabbit. Every living been could level up, if they meet the requirements. In spider hierarchy I was on the first level. If I level up I will become big spider, on which mother is now. Then Is great spider which can be size of normal human.

Then from it spider could or evolve in Arachna which is half-human half-spider species or evolve in much bigger spider. Of course that was ways she knew about. If you kill and eat other species you can evolve in completely new species, for example spider-human-scorpion species. It's about what you eat and what requirements you meet.

But right now I'm too tired. I will try everything tomorrow. Now I need rest.

 **Third PoV**

A small, white spider move somewhere in cornet and fall sleep. The girl was happy she is alive, even if she is in spider form, but with hard work she could make her way to at least Arachna form which she was going to accomplish. Her new life began now.

 **Ok that's for now. I will try update when I got time but don't expect much. The school is such a killer time. Anyway one more thing, I decide for her to awake her ability, they are just basic abilities except 'Great Death God blessing' but everything are just basic.**

 **So see you soon, perhaps.**

 **NerDeath Out.**


	2. Chapter 2 World await

**Hello there readers. Welcome in newest. I hope you will enjoy it as much as you can. In the beginning of every chapter I will write what abilities our girl have. So let's began.**

 **Abilities:**

 **Ability [Absorption] awaken.**

 **Ability [Life and Death ruling - Divine protection of the Great Death God] acquire.**

 **Ability [Spider net producing] awaken.**

 **Ability [Night Vision] awaken.**

 **Ability [Paralyzing Poison] awaken.**

 **Ability [Walking on different surfaces] awaken.**

 **Ability [Spider language] awaken.**

 **Spiders den. Unknown location. Day 2.**

I wake up after from sleeping. I looked around, and saw few new spiders. They were in the same size as I. They looked exactly like I, but they were black instead gray. They must hatched when I was sleeping. Wonder, how they will act. But right now that wasn't my priority.

I looked at hole in surface. Wonder what outside looks like. What kind of environment is around. Is it Desert, maybe city, or mountain. So many possibilities. I'm curios. But am I not too small. I looked at my claws like hands. But I risk in my previous life as well. No risk, no benefits. And I'm hungry. And there is no food around.

A web wobbled. Mother was coming. Need ask her something. When mother came she first looked at new born. I could tell they were healthy. Mother gentle pat them and then walked away. When she was near me I ask her.

" **How Am I suppose get food?"** -Mother stopped and looked at me. She respond.

" **Make a web. And then wait for prey get trapped. I'll give you a hint. When you are done with web, move somewhere close to it and stay hidden. Add small thread to your leg. When someone will get caught you will know it. But this will require a lot of patience."** -she said. It was easy but at the same time it was hard.

Make a web will be a hard task. I need to make it thin, so it won't be easily to saw, but also strong enough so the prey won't escape. I will need practice. The next problem will be place where to make it. It should be easy task. The next problem will be place to hide. This will be second most difficult task. Right after making a web.

I looked how mother moved deeper into our small cave. I hope I will become stronger rather quickly. I want to be independent. I know it's maybe be a bit unfair, but I was alone for most of my human life. I'm surprised, how easily I accept I'm no longer human. Maybe subconsciously I told myself that I wasn't human. That could be true. But I don't know for sure.

Leaving that aside I looked at hole with determination. I start climbing. Surprisingly, the entrance wasn't quite high. After few seconds I was able to look around on fresh air. It was giant forest. It was dark and the air was heavy. The sun was barely visible because of dense trees. The ground was cover in short, dark-green grass. The bushes were everywhere. Forest looks like it has not been combed by the humans. The leaves were also dark-green. And were little bigger than from what I remembered when I was human.

I could hear some birds around, but couldn't recognize any of them. Better be careful. I do not want to be a snack. Slowly I move out of hole, and looked around. I found a good looking spot for my web. I began to walk in the desired direction, carefully, so as not to be noticed.

Soon I found my self in bushes. Damn it. The branches were so dense. After make my way to right spot I start make my web. It took me about half hour and it wasn't look at good. But right now it doesn't matter. I also tie one string to my leg how mother said. And now I just need to wait. I fall asleep, if mother was right I should knew if something will run into my web.

 **Sometimes later**

I felt something pulling my leg. I open my eyes and looked around. There was no wind, but something was pulling my leg. Then it hit me. I move through leaves to my web. When I reach it I saw two flies. Nice catch for the first time. I move to them. They try struggle, but my web was holding them firmly.

I bite first one and then the second one. After a minute they stop struggle. Poison was working. I sigh with relief. My stomach was empty. Without waiting I start seating them. They didn't taste too good, but they were edible.

 **Ability acquire [Fly's eye]**

Someone said. I looked around but didn't saw anybody. Did It came from my mind? Never mind, but I notice difference in my sight. I could see more. I could see something behind me. In more details. This could be handy, but right now it make my head hurt. I guess because to many information at one time. After a while I get use to it. Then I eat the second one. I wasn't too big so this will be enough.

I make my way to place where I rest and fall asleep. The wind slowly start blowing, but it was nice, the forest was stuffy. After the sleep I move to check my web. It was empty. I guess I will head back to cave.

 **Spider den**

I walked inside and saw how my 'siblings' start walking around getting use to everything. Everyone of them was black, me on the other hand, was gray. It was nothing special, maybe I was some kind variety or subspecies. Either way, I will live as long as I can. I won't make the same mistakes I made in my previous life. Mother was looking at everything from the cornet, probably with smile. She notice me and walked to me.

" **How was outside, dear?"** -she ask. I don't know why but I feel happy. That she ask me, which makes me smile.(if I can smile at all right now?) I nodded and said.

 **"Yeah, and even catch two flies."-** I said little excited. Mother pat me with her claw and said.

" **Good dear. But I think you should start live on your own. And before you ask let me explain."** -she said. I was going to say something, but mother interrupt me. I looked confused. I could hear sigh coming from her.

" **Listen to me dear. In our family is a rule. When member of our family, would came back after fruitful hunts they leave the hive. It's like test. And you pass it. Don't hate me for that, dear. I will always love you no matter what. And really I'm sorry for that."-** she said with sadness so great it could be even touched, and walked to my younger siblings. I felt confused. What just happen. At the beginning everything was going perfect. I got mother and younger siblings. Now I need to abandon this. Why?

I simply stood there, staring at the darkness in front of me. Not a single muscle was moving. I was like a statue. This must be joke. Some kind sick joke. I couldn't say anything. I slowly looked behind me at mother. She give me just side glance before turn away. But thanks to my new ability I could see sadness in her eyes.

I felt empty inside. Again. I felt the same think when I was human. Loneliness. I didn't know if I cried. But I run from there. I run from there as fast I could. I went outside and run to my web. Through bushes and branches I finally reach it. On the web was few flies and small mantis. I felt emptiness. But also anger. Anger because I was alone again. I threw myself at my catches and ate them. Mantis didn't give me anything, but maybe because it was or too young or I need eat more of them. I also didn't looked at it before I ate it. I was too angry to think about it. Either way my anger was smaller but still high.

I looked around. I need better and bigger web. But it was almost evening but I could see clearly in night. Probably because of my ability. You could ask yourself 'how fast she adapt in such short amount of time?' I will answer. Anger. Sometimes It's clear your mind and allow you to think better. I'm still devastated after what happen but in my previous life I was also alone.

The plus from this situation was that I didn't spend long time with them. So this didn't hurt much, but still it was a hell of pain. Couldn't thinking more I made something, looking similar to cocoon. It was enough I could fit there and enough so I will be stayed protected from wind. The string was still tied to my leg so if something will get trapped in my web I will know it. But right now I need rest.

 **Late night, time between Day 2 and 3**

I woke up suddenly. Something was pulling my leg. I quickly catch that something was in my web. I move there and saw another mantis. It wasn't too big but wasn't small either. A little bigger from me. If I could compare I was like ball from table tennis and he was in size of normal tennis ball. Luckily his claws which he use to attack were tangled in web. It try to cut them, but my web was strong enough to don't been cut so easily.

I move to it from behind, slowly and without a sound. When I was near his butt(god dammit why?) I bite him and immediately start pump poison. A mantis was in rage and struggle so hard, I was force to let him go. As for my luck, one of his claw freed himself from the web. But again lucky for me, It was still cover in web so it couldn't be use as fast as he want to. He try to catch my leg in his grip, but I avoid it, taking step back. His front and right side was guarded, but his rear was uncover again. And it was hard to turn around when half of your body was stuck in web.

I go with simply plan. But when I was thinking about the plan, I ask myself a question. Could I shot web from mouth. This would be handy. Mantis was slowly moving slower. Poison was working. So I got time, not much butter should be enough. I start concentrating at my mouth forcing it to make web. Slowly after each passing second I felt web was molding. I didn't think it would be so fast but that wasn't the time to question that. After gathering enough web in mouth I took as much air as I can and spit out the web.

It's worked. A nice ball of web was flying at mantis and his free claw was now tided to my web. It was defenseless, it was at my mercy. But it get caught at my territory. It was his fault. After that I kill it and eat it.

 **Ability acquire [Faster Muscle Response].**

I gain new ability. I was still wonder how can I do this. But maybe I should stop bother with this. Better not question it. Better use it. I start walking to my cocoon. When I was set, I start thinking. It's start when I ate fly yesterday. Then I heard voice again when I ate another two flies. I didn't get ability when I shot web from mouth. Why? Could this be some variant of skill I already posses. What a drag. Thinking about this make my head hurt. Better leave this for next day.

 **Ok That's all for now. Sorry that chapters are so short, but I will try to make them longer. About ability Our heroine get. I wanna just make everything clear.**

 **It's make her body react faster. A fighters after hard training can respond at someone attack or block really fast. Throwing punches, kicks and blocking. It's about reaction of muscle and nerve. A Mantis got quite high React when she attack which his claws or legs how I read on wiki.**

 **Putting this aside, her muscle react faster but her reaction about finding that someone is for example behind her are still the same. But don't worry she will get that ability as well.**

 **I also plan make a BIG CrossOver from my all series on my account. This is secret but I hope you will like this. See you guys later. Write review and click Fallow and Favorite Button. NerDeath Out.**


	3. Update

**Hello there readers. Here is small update about the story. No NO NO NO! I don't cancel the story! No way! No No! Don't worry.**

 **(Heavy breathing) Everyone is calm? Ok, we're good? Ok. (huff)**

 **Ok Here is the reason. I just don't have that Fire to write this story. This fire just burned out. Vanished. And I tried to write the chapter but… It was bad. Really bad. You could feel that I was forcing myself to write it.**

 **And I don't won't that. Because It's hard to read, It's just… not the story you would want. It would be so cheap and so bad chapter that it's just as bad as Sasuke trying to be good guy. (HEY!)**

 **Also there is school. I'm in last year and I would have Final Exams which include Polish(Native Language), Math with bit of Physic and English. And that's basic. Then It's another test which is English and it's expanded and IT which is also expanded.**

 **And I need to prepare myself, because It's one of few things I'm serious about. Like really. So I decide to continue my only story which is 'Phantasmagoria in Konoha'. And I just got this blazing fire to write that Story and not this one.**

 **And It's kinda makes me guilty… But I don't abandon any of my story. Two of my stories are waiting to be rewritten. And those are my two first stories.**

 **I went off the topic. Anyway Once more I'm sorry for that. I will write the chapter as soon as my Fire to write will blazing again. To this time read my other stories and be patient.**

 **See you soon or in my other story. NerDeath Out.**


End file.
